homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teletoon
Teletoon is a Canadian Category A channel that specializes in animated programming broadcasting from Canada. In Canada, Home Movies moved to Teletoon after Season Two. Trivia On Teletoon, This was oddly enough, rated 18+. Despite the series being relatively clean and rated TV-PG-D, TV-PG-DL, TV-PG-L & TV-PG-V in the U.S. Also, YTV rated Home Movies PG, and some episodes of the Third and Fourth Season could pass for 14+ (Curses, Coffins and Cradles, Four's Company, Those Bitches Tried to Cheat Me and Camp). Category:Channels Category:Planet 51 Category:The muppets take manhattan Category:Matilda Category:Ferdinand Category:Mickey Donald goofy the 3-musketeers Category:Madagascar 3 Category:Blue’s clues blue’s big musical movie Category:The fox and the hound 2 Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs a movie Category:Captain underpants the first epic movie Category:Wallace and gromit the curse of the were rabbit Category:The adventures of rocky and bullwinkle Category:Shrek movie Category:The adventures of rocky sand bull-winkle a movie Category:The adventures of rocky and bull-winkle a movie Category:Shrek 2 Category:The peanuts movie the emoji movie Category:The smurfs movie the smurfs 2 movie Category:Madagascar movie Category:Madagascar 2 escape most wanted Category:Disney Pinocchio movie Category:Shrek the third Category:Disney chicken little film Category:101 dalmanatiana Category:101 Category:101 dalmatians 1994 Category:Beauty and the beast action disney Category:Underdog action disney Category:George of the jungle action George of the jungle 2 action Category:The adventures of lncolod and mr.toad film Category:Flushed away Category:Antz Category:Chicken run Category:Rugrats in pairs the movie Category:Rugrats go wild Category:The little prince royal circus movie vol 12 Category:Jimmy neutron film Category:Brand new barnyard film Category:Veggie tales Jonah sing along songs and more Category:ParanormaN Category:CoraLine Category:Over the hedge film Category:The cat in the hat a movie Category:Despicable me 2 Category:Despicable me a movie Category:Sing a movie Category:The BFG movie Category:Charlotte web movie action Category:Trolls surprise snow summer movie Category:Stuart little movie Category:Stuart little 2 movie Category:Stuart little 3 movie Category:Yogi bear movie Category:The polar express Category:The LEGO movie Category:The Lego BATMAN movie Category:Veggie tales favourites non tech movie Category:Open season movie open season 2 open season 3 Category:Looney tunes back in action Category:Stoked Category:Charlotte web 2 movie Category:Toy story two toy story movie toy story three Category:Pattington 2 Category:Mickey twice a upon christmas Category:Mickey once upon a christmas Category:Snoopy royal love vol 2 Category:Snoopy royal love the musical vol 12 Category:Peanuts royal love movie musical circus teal and white vol 12 Category:The wild thorn berry movie Category:Peter Pan in never land movie Category:Peter Pan movie Category:Lady and the tramp 2 Scamp’s adventure Category:Lady and the tramp film Category:The little prince Category:Trumpet of the swan film Category:Horton hears a who movie Category:Rio movie rio 2 movie Category:Turbo movie Category:The jungle book 2 Category:The boss baby movie Category:Happy feet two movie happy feet movie Category:Kangaroo jack film Category:Kangaroo jack g day USA movie Category:Pokémon 3 movie Category:Cinderella action movie Category:Cinderella movie Category:Alvin and the chipmunks movies Category:Disney Pixar a bugs life film Category:Monsterinv Category:Monster inc monster university Category:Inside out movie Category:Superhero Ben holly on nick super man a super girl movie Category:The LEGO Batman LEGO movie 2 Category:Stay away supergirl supernoobs ships movie Category:Stay away underdog blue a red a superhero supernoobs ships movie Category:New ready steady wiggle movie action Category:New the wiggles movie action live Category:Veggie tales the star of Christmas Category:Coco movie Category:The star movie Category:The secrets life of pets Category:Minions Category:Despicable me 3